1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ESD protection circuit and an ESD protection method; and in particular to an ESD protection circuit and an ESD protection method using a plurality switch for switching discharge path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Static electricity discharge has always been a major problem for circuit designers. Various environmental factors can cause electrostatic voltage buildup; buildup can reach thousands, or even tens of thousands of volts. During electrostatic discharge, the high temperatures caused by high transient currents are able to melt away circuits and other elements causing the destruction of the whole system.
Basic Integrated Circuits (ICs) all have ESD protection circuits connected to their pins, the external pins on ICs are usually used to provide power, send signals and provide grounding. Basic ESD protection circuits have 2 modes; one is normal use and the other is electrostatic protection. During normal use mode an ESD protection circuit closes the flow of electricity throughout the circuit itself. For the ICs it is as if the ESD protection circuit was not present. During electrostatic protection mode, the ESD protection circuit provides protection to the IC, quickly transferring static electricity to the power source pins or grounding mechanism, protecting the circuits and elements from any harm.